Son Of Red Hood: Training Days
by parkour666
Summary: The daughter of the demon and the second robin fall in love and have a child. Unknown to both Bruce and Ra's. But both Ra's and Bruce catch wind of Talia and Jason's relationship. Ra's sends the Joker after Jason and Bruce wants to get his son back. Jason dies and comes back with new found vengence and a responsibility to his son. Hows the son of the daughter of shadow and the son
1. Prologue

Prologue

To most it was just another rainy night in Gotham but for Jason however it was different. To him the city was like a god forsaken cesspool. Drug dealers were pushing drugs throughout the east end. Prostitutes lined up the blocks waiting for a customer to pick them up for the night. Muggers hung out in allys waiting for any unlucky person to come there way. Crime lords and hitman had most of gotham city's finest in there pockets. Aside from all the crime that flooded gotham it wasn't all bad...Ok shit maybe it was all bad. But if you looked hard enough there was some silver linings. You just had to squint real fucking hard to see it.

He sat on the edge of a expensive looking bed while looking out from the penthouse view of the city he sworn to protect. He felt a woman's slender arms wrapping around his chest, soft female hands rubbing on up his defined and hardened chest. Her breasts pressed up against his back. She laid her head in the crook of his neck resting on his shoulder. He smiled as the events of the night prior had come flooding back to him.

He had stormed off from Wayne manor after another intense argument over his rather brutal methods of handling criminals. But this time things were different it was the last straw for him. Bruce had pissed him off to the point where he threw a batarang at his head hoping it would hit home. But of course he had to dodge it which pissed him off even more. But he was able to graze him which was good enough for him at the time.

FLASHBACK

"Don't move or.."

One of the thugs said holding a gun towards me.

"Or what your gonna shoot me? Tsk...pussy"

Jason said his voice displaying boredom. Lunging at him,seeing as he was shaking too much to even hope to shoot him.Proceeding to lunge at the thug ducking under his gun kicking him into a tv. His head cracking the screen. The tv gave a electrical sound signaling the end of its broadcasting days. The rest of the thugs started shooting at him after that. But didn't stop Jason one bit. Growing up around gunfire and death did that to a person. He dodged and flipped avoiding there bullets efficiently like a trained soldier. He took out the next thug by disarming him. Sending a quick kick to his arm. Following the momentum as the thugs gun was now pointed away from Jason, He stepped in front of him grabbing his dominant arm and snapping it by the shoulder. Back flipping after that his heel hitting the mans chin while he was in the air causing him to be thrown off his feet into a glass coffee table. Effectively knocking him out and sending shards of glass into his back. After that he sent two electric batarangs sailing towards the other thug distracting him. Giving him the chance to slug the last thug in the face spinning on his front foot to send a elbow in the thugs nose. Blood spewed out of his nose on impact,staining Jason's shoulder pad. After the impact the last thug stumbled back Jason sending a combination of brutal jabs and and hooks

Every blow making him groan in pain. Jason finally ended it with a uppercut to his chin. He fell back hitting the yellow stained carpet with a thud. He put his boot on his neck light enough to where the brutally battered thugs breathing wouldn't be cut off. He wanted him to stay alive, to feel the pain he bestowed onto others. He wanted the sock piece of shit to suffer even more than he already was. Jason had a sadistic little grin on his face. Behind that red domino of his. Behind the white shaded eyeglass was green eyes full of rage and anger. Anger at the world anger for everything.

"Two bullets a second and you were still to slow you dumbass."

He chuckled darkly.

He insulted the thug and bragged as he struggled against cold hard boot on his neck.

"But i won't be !"

A thug said busting down a door from another room. Holding a sawed off shotgun

"I got him"

Bruce said angrier than usual a deep voice booming from the shadows. He lunged towards him rushing out of the shadows like a true bat.

"No i got him!"

Jason said desperately moving faster than Bruce getting to the thug first. Bruce was bulkier than Jason. But Jason was more agile due to his lean and cut build. He jumped up into the air putting a elbow into the man's collar bone a sickening crack coming from his body. He dropped his gun holding his now broken collar bone.

"ROBIN!!" Batman roared out at him, Anger in his eyes at Robins actions. He was keeping all of it in from the second he saw Jason take down the band of criminals. He had just taken Jason off of monitor duty and now he would have to put him back on for the umpteenth time. He didn't know what to do with him anymore. He was too reckless and to savage to be controlled. Bruce was having a moment where he was regretting bringing Jason into this life. It was one of those days again.

"Dam now I've done it"

Robin mutters but just loud enough to hear. Batman contacted Jim Gordon and a team of EMT,s and the gang task force came and arrested the gang members. Most of the gang members in the room Jason had went into.where rushed to the hospital with severe almost life threatening wounds. They made it back to the cave Bruce tearing him a new ass whole on why what he did was wrong.

"What you did back there was reckless and stupid! You jumped recklessly into danger and worst of all you almost killed the suspects!"

Bruce lectured his eyes glaring daggers into Jason's while he drove the batmobile on route to the batcave. He was pissed that much was obvious. But He wasn't gonna stand there and take his bullshit any longer. The whole ride Jason had sat there and taken his verbal lashing.

"I had to fucking take him down!"

He snapped back defensively punching the window his glove bouncing off of it. A stinging pain in his hand. But his rage stopped him from feeling the pain .

"You shattered his collarbone! And you almost killed those other guys!"

Bruce yelled back furiously

"They where drug dealing pimps for fucking sakes i didn't think i had to prop up some fluffy fucking pillows before putting them down !!!"

He snapped back getting in bruce's face this time. Bruce pushed him back into his seat. They had drove into the Batcave. Alfred was on comms and could hear all of there arguing. He stayed quite knowing there was no stopping the two once they started.

"They would have talked but you put most of them into shock! They had a lead on the Joker! And you cost me that lead!"

Bruce growled out the last words. Getting right into Jason's face.

"Here we go again! You know Dick was right! All you fucking care about is yourself and your damn obse-"

He said in a low voice meeting him eye to eye there rage both showing in each others eyes. Jason couldn't finish his sentence because Bruce had slapped Jason so hard he had fell to the ground. Jason breath was shaky and his whole body shook anger as he ripped off his cape. He took his bow staff out extending it. Skillfully and furiously Bruce had to use his gauntlets to withstand the blut attacks from the bow staff. He was so furious that he went on the offensive. Blocking another attack from Jason's bow staff with his palm as he caught it in his hand. After Jason had cracked one of his ribs in the soft part of his armor. Flipping Jason onto his back hard. Jason went to his batarang using it as a knife to try and stab Bruce. All rational thoughts had left Jason's mind. He wanted to rip Bruce to shreds. Bruce took a step back and then kicked Jason in the chest sending him onto the hood of the Batmobile.

"Bloody Hell! That is ENOUGH you too!"

Alfred replied as he stood in the middle of the two. Bruce looked at Alfred and seemed to calm down. It was rare to see Alfred angrynas he always seemed to keep his calm in almost every situation.

However Jason didn't care. He threw the.batarang like a throwing knife towards Bruce's head. It whizzes passes Alfred and Bruce moved his head but his exposed cheek was cut. Due to the uncovered part of his mask.

Jason was so mad after that he left the manor Bruce tried to chase after him but he easily lost him once we had gotten farther into the city. Gone without a trace in a ploom of smoke and flash pellets. Bruce sighed as the trail.had ran cold. He knew he had messed up and now he was paying for it.


	2. Prolgue: Chapter 0: Part 2

**Do not go gentle into that good night but rage, rage against the dying of the light.** -Dylan Thomas

That's when he met Talia while storming off trying to get away from Batman's hawk like eyes.

"Boy Wonder?"

The owner of the smooth silk like voice asked in curiosity. When Jason first heard her voice he instantly threw a set of batarangs at the source of the voice from whence it came. She instantly deflected them with her sword. Jason came rushing towards her. He needed something to take his anger out on and she was the closest thing. He threw a flurry of punches and kicks the punches aimed for her head and the kicks aimed for.her lower body and legs. But they were all easily dodged by her. She had the grace of a ballerina but the skill of a martial arts master. She gave him a wicked grin before finally going on the offensive. It was like she knew something he didn't, and this ticked him off to no end a little She swung the sword with blinding speed. Jason tried to dodge most of the swings and thrusts but she managed to give him a few cuts. It made him learn what to watch out for and what he could not,but more importantly what he could counter and parry. After being cut for the fifth time in there little tussle. Jason blocked the next swing of her sword with his gauntlets. Dropping down on one knee and releasing a jab to her stomach with his fist. The attack taking the air out of her for a moment. Jason smirked knowing he had gained the upper hand in the battle. He used the attack to take her by the wrist. He held it with both hands forcing her to kneel as her arm was held in a awkward position. Making her drop her sword. She returned his smile. It was a wicked one. Almost matching the intensity of his. The two didn't know it but they where both having the time of their life. Two warrior's two soldiers from a different cause in the heat of battle. Something was unknowingly blossoming inside both of their heart's. She did something he didn't expect at that moment. Sliding under him despite Jason still having her arm in a tight hold. It caused him to fall flat on his ass. As he had lost his footing combined with the sudden weight shift. Causing him to.do.a front flip on his back. Talia stood up a face of triumph displayed on her features. Jason looked up at her and glared at her teeth gritted.

"Is that all you have boy wonder? Cause if so Bruce made a big mistake making you Robin?"

She taunted wanting to see how.far she could push Jason until he cracked giving her a psychological advantage over him. She loved being in control but she loved to play mind games even more. Jason growled like a beast and jumped up and charged at her all in one go. Almost with blinding speed. He was seeing nothing but red. Talia was actually concerned for her wellbeing at that moment. But quickly recovered her composure. She woudnt let the teen recieve a advantage over her. Jason came back with a combination of kicks and well placed strikes. Talia having more and more of a hard time blocking them as Jason would change his foot work and the different combinations he would dish out. Talia was forced to backup to the point where she was inches off the roof. She was wide eyed and taken aback at the fury and rage Jason had. She never saw or witnessed anything quite like it until now. Even though she was so close to death at that moment she did not fear it. Jason saw that she was backed up to the point where she was on the edge of the roof. At that moment he couldn't really give a damn. He was tired of everyone throwing his mistakes and there mistrust for him in his face. He would show them all that he wasn't one to be messed with anymore. That he would be taken seriously.

"Is that all you have Talia? Maybe it was a mistake for Ra's to bring you into this game of his"

He said mockingly before spinning off his back foot. His boot connecting with her chest sending her off the roof. Talia was so shocked at the events that took place that she couldn't fight back. She was at the mercy of Jason no not Jason. This wasn't the Jason she knew or the Jason the intel had informed her of. This was a different person. She was glad. Glad to die at the hands of such a warrior. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate stretching out her arms and free falling to her inevitable doom.


	3. Son Of Red Hood: Prologue

Jason watched as she fell, she looked so free and yet so peaceful. Like she was ready for the imminent end. It made his heart ache. Gritting his teeth he had a small battle in his head to decide if he should save her or not.

"Fuck!!"

He yelled the heroic part of his thoughts winning over in his brain.Quickly diving after her the wind whipping in his face as he descended down like a bullet. He didn't have his cape but thankfully he had his zipline gun. Inching closer to her he caught her by her waist aiming his zipline a split second later at a flagpole. Jason swung them to a nearby building falling onto it. He used his back to cushion the fall for Talia. Meanwhile, Talia was shocked and astonished that he would even think of saving her. She held onto him as he broke her fall. Jason hissed at the pain he felt from the fall. Talia sat up a little and looked down at him a different look in her eyes this time. This time she looked at Jason with envy and a hint of admiration. He opened his eyes to see the look she was giving him. He raised one eyebrow a little confused. One minute she wanted to fight him. Now she was checking him out. Or in Jason's head that's what she appeared to be doing.

"Um..Talia..you ok?

He asked still trying to figure out what was going on. Instead of answering his question she leaned down slowly towards his face. Jason didn't say anything as he had a feeling he knew where this was going. So he just swallowed the nervousness inside his throat and met her half way there lips connecting in a passion filled kiss. They both closed their eyes enjoying each others lips. Jason wrapped his arms around the small of her back. Talia doing something similar,where she brought her arms around his neck. They both pulled each other in close practically having tongue sex at that point. Both of them pulled back for air, gazing into the other's eyes.

"Oh my has one of Bruce Wayne's proteges fallen for me?"

Talia said teasingly as she held his cheek lightly massaging it.

"I think it may be the other way around"

Jason smirked playing along with her teasing. A smirk cocky smirk forming on his face. Bringing the color out in his domino covered face.

'I got more back bone then Bruce could ever dream off. Hell he wishes he was half the man i am." Jason said his cocky smile radiating. There was no way it could get any bigger. What she did next caught him by surprise though.

"Well let's test that out shall we"

Talia said rather seductively.

"Wait what!?"

Jason responded raising a eyebrow in confusion. He didn't think she would take his boasting seriously.

She didn't answer verbally. Instead she took out a syringe full of pink liquid,from her pocket taking off the cap. Quickly stabbing it into his neck Jason blinking in and out of consciousness. He remembered them walking to a lavish penthouse. Making out all over a penthouse apartment. Clothes flew off and it was a love intensive night. They could both agree it was the best sex they ever had. But soon it would come to bite both of them in the ass. They just didn't know it yet.

Jason woke up to pure vanilla like darkness. He was on the verge panicking from lack of oxygen until he heard a moan and rustling. He put his hands on what felt like a pair of boobs. Jason was puzzled for a moment confused at the feeling in his hands. Quickly pulling his head out of the vanilla like darkness he rolled away from the women and consequently on to the floor. Talia woke up alert due to Jason's descent off the bed. She looked over the edge seeing a naked Jason Todd. She gave him an amused smirk and he returned her smirk with a flustered smile. It stayed like that for a few minutes until Jason's communicator went off buzzing like crazy. No doubt coming from either Dick or Bruce trying to get a hold of him. He got up shutting off his communicator. He went to the balcony and threw it off the roof watching it sail to the streets below. It smashed to a million pieces due to the impact. He returned to the bed that was co-occupied by one of Batman's greatest foes.

"You know you can't run from him forever you and him are both going to have to eventually face each other."

Talia said embracing Jason in her arms both of them cuddling up to each other.

"I'm through with that liar, i am through with his rules, and i'm through being his goddamn sidekick."

Jason said a sneer forming on his face at just the mere mention of Bruce.

Talia internally grinned at this. She wanted to get back at Bruce for dumping her. Taking his precious Robin from him was just the way to do it. Though she didn't want to admit it she was growing attracted to the robin as the minutes past, as the time she spent with him grew. She knew he wasn't Bruce or anything close to him. But that's what she liked about him. Jason had a fire like temper,was brash,cocky,young and big where it counted. Most of all prone to manipulation. Something that the dark knight was lacking in. She had big plans for the Robin one that involved a son to take over her father's throne and Jason was the perfect candidate to help her do that.

They stayed in bed for a couple of hours. Jason woke up first getting up and putting on his robin pants on. He went into the kitchen searching the fridge for anything to eat. He saw everything that you would need in a fridge. He went right to work on making breakfast quickly filling the kitchen with the smell of bacon,eggs,and. The smell of pancakes quickly filling up the apartment. Making its way into the nostrils of a waking Talia al Ghul. Putting on Jason's shirt which was three sizes to big for her. But as long as it covered her up she could care less. She made her way to the kitchen leaning on the door frame. Watching Jason put both plates on the table. Admiring eyes checking him out. Undressing him with her eyes all over again Sensing that he was being watched he trained his eye is on the source. The most beautiful women he ever saw, wearing his t shirt.

"What is all this ?"

Talia asked smacking his ass and looking at the food like it was some type of alien species.

Jason smirked. Then frowned but then remembered that Talia was raised like a princess and had never eaten anything less than a five star cuisine meal.

"Good afternoon my queen. I figured I'd make the both of us breakfast."

Talia went to sit down while Jason replied. Jason quickly pushed in the seat behind Talia and sat in his seat after putting the food and plates on the table for them to eat. Not wanting to be rude Talia took a bite of her eggs. The look that Jason saw on her face was priceless. He couldn't help but to smile victoriously as she dug into her food trying to keep good table manners as she ate.

"I take it you liked the food. Your heinous."

Jason joked looking up from his already empty plate, a smirk on his face. Talia saw his smirk,not wanting to give him the satisfaction of being right she quickly played it off.

"It wasn't bad but i think i might be hungry for something else."

Talia said rather seductively. She got up from her chair walking towards Jason like a lion stalking its prey from a far. Swooning her hips all the way to Jason's end of the table.She sat in his lap facing towards him leaning in to kiss him. Jason returned the kiss turning it into a passionate battle for dominance. Talia's guards outside the apartment could only roll their eyes as they picked up on the sound of the two lovers rough house / love making. They were like two hormone crazed teenagers that couldn't keep off off the other for more than two seconds. But none of them would dare utter those thoughts. They had a life they wanted to live after all.

Meanwhile in the Bat-cave.

"Dammit!!"

Bruce shouted out as he slammed his fists on the bat computer table. He had been searching every city surveillance system seventy times over looking for his adopted son. Looking for a slight hint that might lead him on the path to finding him. He had been up the rest of the night and the current day looking. He was regretting at lashing out teen for his mistake now. He only wanted him to keep his rage in check. Something that was growing more and more as the kid grew older. It was beginning to be to much for dark knight. He feared that soon Jason would accidentally cross the line one of these nights. He knew it was mainly his fault though. He had kept his real mothers identity a secret for years now. Not wanting the teen to go out and try to find the women in fear of how she might react to seeing her son again. But he couldn't blame him though if his mother or father were out there he would surely go out there and try to find them. With sleep finally latching on to the bats mind he slowly fell asleep. Thoughts of hope that his son was safe wherever he was.

Batman flew the Batplane to Ras's compound. He hated going to this place. It brought back memories of him and Talia's relationship back up. He kept his eyes focused on the skys getting close to the compound. He put the plane on autopilot. Going to the door opening up for him as he walked towards it. He looked down and a second later he was free falling above the compound. Gliding down at a safe distance landing on a guard instantly knocking him out. Hiding him in the shadows. Going through them. The guards were better than your average ones. But they weren't on his level. His masters of the shadows trumped there's. They didn't see him coming before they were knocked out. He made it infront of Ras's chamber doors. He was about to open the door when two assassins jumped out of the shadows. Swords swinging at a downward slash towards him. He lunged back from the slashes there swords clanging off the ground. Punching one and kicking the other. They were both dazed. They made one mistake but it was a crucial mistake at best. He took the second assassin's head and smashed it into his knee. Whirling back catching the first arm and snapping it. Before throwing him into the chamber doors. He flew through them next to Ras's feet. Ras continued to look out the window. He knew Bruce would come to him. He had hoped for it. His daughter had ran off. And with Bruce's sidekick no less. His spies had let him known of their whereabouts through Gotham.

There was the sound of a zipline Ras felt the disturbance of the wind and air around him. He narrowly dodged a boot to the face. As he moved his head he could see Bruce land on his feet already preparing for another attack. He had put him on the defensive now, Ras backing up avoiding every strike that came towards him until he finally hit him in the cheek. His head being forcibly moved back

"Why are you operating in Gotham"

Batman said bluntly glaring at the back of Ras's head.

"Recently Talia has been running around with your sidekick. This poses a problem for the both of us. So i will help you this once. There going to Pakistan. That is all i know. And that is all you will get from me. Now please. Leave."

Ras replied to Bruce not taking his eyes off of the window. Once he was gone he let out a sigh. It would pose a problem if Bruce found out that he had hired the Joker to kidnap his sidekick.

He thought of his daughter and her rebellious actions as of late. It reminded him of her obsession with Bruce. But something felt different this time around. Her feelings for the boy seemed stronger than any other. She was up to something. He broke into a coughing fit. Covering his mouth with his hand. His time was limited on this earth. Talia knew that. But he didn't want his heir to have the blood of a street rat coursing through he or she's veins. He decided he would tip off the Joker about the Robins whereabouts earlier than expected. He couldn't have his bloodline soiled by filth. He wound not allow it. If it had been Bruce maybe he would have allowed it. But his sidekick ? Never in a millennia.

Two Days Later

Jason and Talia had just got off of her personal jet. Jason looked around. Everywhere there was sand. The air smelled like the beach minus the sea salt. The sun had hit him once he had stepped off. He put on his designer sunglasses. One arm over his duffle bag that had his robin costume and his weapons that were compacted inside his utility belt. He breathed in and breathed out. His mission to find his mother and be reunited with her truly started now. Talia took his other hand placing it in hers. They went down the stairs to a black limousine that would take them to there hotel

"Why a limousine in the middle of the desert?"

Jason asked the question his eyebrow going up. Regarding the exterior it looked like a normal limousine. He was hoping the interior proved to be different as the roads weren't exactly all paved in the area they where in.

"The limo has been upgraded to have the resistance of a tank. This limo follows me everywhere i go. Along with my personal protection."

She smiled as two women suddenly appeared out of nowhere covered in all black robes. The only thing that could be seen where there eyes. They glared at Jason with mistrust in them.

"Oh yea the sons of Ra that's right"

Jason replied nodding his head remembering that detail clearly. The two bodyguards got into the back with them, there eyes mostly on Jason. Talia sat next to him and rested her head on Jason's shoulder.

"Based on the intel we could find on your mother she's patching up wounded resistance fighters. The terrorist has been rumors that a mad man and his gang has come to the city causing random acts of chaos."

Jason looked out the window seeing trucks with machine guns mounted on them, and fighters with A.K 47s drive or walk by. It was like they didn't even bat an eye at the limo. It made him believe that the league was truly respected or feared by everyone.

"Then we have to act fast. So this mad man and his gang doesn't get to my mother first."

He replied as they drove through the war torn city. Every so often there would be a bullet or arms fire that would attempt to penetrate there limousine. Harmlessly thumping off of it. Talia snuggled up to Jason taking a small nap. The chaos happening outside was like a lullaby to her. Jason looked watching. Apart of him wanted to do something about the two sides fighting. But he knew it was much bigger then knocking some heads around. Some problems could only be solved with a bullet. He gritted his teeth and looked down at his green cargo pants. Angrily remembering Bruce. Cursing his own thoughts for thinking about him. Not long after they had been abruptly stopped. As a bomb had went off close to them. Three cars were sent up into smokes. He saw debri and blood. His eyes widening from the spontaneous carnage. He pulled his arm away from Talia's sleepy grip, taking the limo door and attempting to open it. One of Talia's robed bodyguards glared at him.

"You are to stay in the car. There war does not concern you."

She said with despose for Jason in her voice.

"To hell with the car"

Jason said opening the door and quickly getting out. Talia woke up after feeling the absence of the other.

"Jason?"

She mumbled tiredly. She looked around and then outside seeing Jason go towards the smoke ahead. She looked at her bodyguards who gave her a silent warning look. She then opened the door going after her lover. Jason walked closer to the smoke hearing whimpers and gunshots. As he got closer he was able to see clearer what was happening. There were men in sickly green military uniforms and clown masks shooting at anyone near them. Jason growled in anger.

"Joker. That bastard."

He had his duffle bag over his shoulder. As he looked around he saw a ambulance get caught in the crossfire. The driver getting caught in the crossfire. He saw a dirty blond women who looked awfully like his mother in the picture he found. His eyes widened.

"Mother!?"

He had to act fast before the Joker's men killed her and he'd be damned if he let that happen. He ran into a alleyway on his right. As he ran he heard Talia calling after him. He had no time to answer. He got changed in the alley and out his civilian clothes in the duffle bag and left it there. He shot his grappling hook to the building in the alley way. Being pulled up and over onto it. Talia had ran into the alley way seeing the bag of clothes.

"al'ama!"(damn)

She said as she had gotten there too late. Jason ran across the rooftops. He grappled at a bigger building using it to pull himself into the air over the soldiers. He had a dagger that Talia gave him in his opposite hand. He plummeted onto one soldier. The sound of gunfire masking the man's cry of surprise and pain. As the dagger was plunged into his chest. Jason stabbed into his neck. Jumping on top of a car and then a truck he dove at the second soldier. Who only had a second to notice something was coming for him before he felt himself choking on his own blood. Jason was like a man possessed. The only thing he cared about was saving his mother from the psychos. The third soldier laid his eyes on Jason raising his gun and shooting at him. Jason dove behind one of the cars that were lined up, abandoned by their owners when the chaos started. The bullets impacted with the car he was behind. Having no time to waist he used the cars as cover. Even going under one. He waited until the four soldiers close to him stopped shooting. They both looked at each other and then shrugged and went back to shooting at civilians in the area. Jason shook his head at the lack of brain cells the soldiers showed to have. He took out his grappling hook and shot it at one's feet. It caught on it and started dragging him towards the car Jason was under. The soldiers where to busy to notice there comrade being pulled under a car. He was viciously stabbed by Jason's curved edged blade. The rest of the Joker's men advanced on the ambulance pulling out Jason's mother. Shooting down the people inside the van screams of men and women coming out as there barrels flashed.

"NO STOP IT!!"

Mason yelled launching towards them until the sound of a pistol being shot rang in the air. He felt a white hot flash of pain come into his vision. Pain shooting through his leg.

"HAHAHAHAHA what do we have here a little lost bird"

A familiar voice said as purple dress shoes and dress pants walked into view. He wore a purple trench coat and was tattooed on his body and one on his head that said damaged.

He crouched down into Jason's view.

"Me and Harley are going to have fun with you"

He grinned before standing up and two military boots walked in front of his view. He looked up and a boot hit his face.

'Mother..'

Jason thought before he faded into unconsciousness.


End file.
